


Temporary Replacement (KHR version)

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Frustration, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is absent. What are his two lovers - Hibari and Mukuro - supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Replacement (KHR version)

Hibari feels a hand touch his thigh and when he turns round, he sees Mukuro.

He immediately lets the other do as he pleases.

He resumes doing his work, checking out reports on various events in the school that range from mildly interesting to mildly disturbing. His eyes glance over each sheet of paper as if there isn't a pair of hands undoing his belt and opening up his trousers. One hand slips into his boxers and expertly teases the area between his legs, though this doesn't faze him. Each stroke and squeeze doesn't do anything to the perfect handwriting Hibari is still able to conjure.

Mukuro soon slips off the black trousers down to the ankles. Bringing his arms up he proceeds to unbutton Hibari's shirt. There is no doubt that Hibari is aware of all this, for once the last button comes loose, he lowers his arms and lets Mukuro drag the fabric off. Lips begin to attack his back as hands resume signing or remarking documents laid in a small pile on the desk.

In the next moment, Mukuro has Hibari leaning over his desk, with each thrust causing the latter to moan, in such a way it makes the whole thing short-lived. The sound of his voice is just so... _wonderful_. This is a thought Mukuro has suddenly begun having ever since he first took Hibari.

Once done, Mukuro does insist that he stays longer, but is met with a tonfa to the face. In response, Mukuro disappears into thin air while Hibari dresses himself properly before sitting back down, his mind fully fixated on his work once again.

* * *

That evening, Hibari enters the old amusement park in Kokuyo where he finds Mukuro, sitting and smiling.

As expected, Mukuro doesn't resist at all when hands begin roughly removing - to the point of tearing - his clothes off. Mukuro doesn't say or do anything as a pair of hands explore his body, scratch it, and yank a few strains of hair from his head. He doesn't mind.

Even when Hibari's inside him, thrusting hard and fast to the point of shedding blood, Mukuro only smiles up at the other as if he's enjoying it all. The whole idea is for Hibari to enjoy himself. This leads him to assume that Mukuro is some sort of masochist.

Despite no one home, the session ends quickly.

Hibari leaves the building without another word, while Mukuro is left to dump his third school uniform into the bin and put on a new set. He must buy new ones soon, or he will have to add something else but the color green to his wardrobe.

* * *

It has been a full week since Tsuna departed for Italy. This happened because the 9th wanted to spend sometime with him. Within 24 hours, Tsuna was packed, scheduled and ready to leave, and within those 24 hours the guardians were informed of the horrible news that, for Hibari and Mukuro, shattered their hearts and left them unsure of what to do, or how to respond. To make matters worse, it is unclear when the boy will be back.

Hopefully it will be soon.

Hibari has been in love with Tsuna since they first met, since the day Tsuna joined his precious school and started wearing that uniform that makes him look too delicious. Mukuro's feelings also developed from a first encounter, and he has never once stopped considering Tsuna to be too cute for his own good.

They have both been sleeping with Tsuna, which only makes their rivalry ever the more bitter.

Now, Tsuna is gone. It gives them the feeling as if their beloved boss is dead, no longer with him by any means. Obviously they can just follow him, catch a plane and meet him so they can bark away their worries and announce their undying love again. Surely that would be strange, to act all lovey-dovey inside the Vongola headquarters amidst strangers and gun-bearing men who'd probably just shoot them for turning the Vongola heir into a homosexual.

They refuse to follow him, simply because he told them personally to trust him.

They are fiercely determined to put their faith in Tsuna, but that doesn't help their sexual frustration.

Memories of their times with Tsuna, lying in bed and fighting alongside him, sends heat throughout their bodies which they can't possibly resist. To pretend they don't miss Tsuna is too hard. Seeking relief from allies will only expose their secret to the world, and while they would hate to break their promise to Tsuna, they would hate more being confronted and dubbed as perverts.

So, the two rivals came to an agreement.

Instead of going out of their way to rape a Tsuna look-a-like and risk going to jail, they'll use each other. Each time they feel the unbearable urge, they'll just take turns having sex with each other. Of course, there will be no feelings, no sweet words or cuddles afterwards. So long as they can continue their lives without feeling dreadfully lonely, everything will alright.

Fortunately, no one has caught up on their private meetings, caught them taking each other as if the other was Tsuna. Both have gained satisfaction from these meetings, which no matter how sudden their occur, no matter where, they must agree to it. It is their deal.

For the time being, they shall simply use each other.

* * *

Into the third week and something happens. An announcement comes, informing the Vongola guardians that their boss will be back by the end of the month. Usually this news - which they have been waiting for - would bring giant smiles to their faces, but **no** ; they could not be more devastated.

These meetings were meant to keep them satisfied, keep them tame.

Somehow, it has become something less fake and more real. Emotions somehow became a part of each encounter, and with each encounter, they have lost their longing for Tsuna, and grown to desire what was supposed to a vile thing to them. They won't admit it of course. They already have planned their own special way of greeting Tsuna, preparing the bed with candles or office with comfy blankets. They will never stop loving Tsuna, not in this lifetime.

Of course, it's not like Mukuro loves the sight of Hibari moaning underneath him, and it's not like Hibari thinks Mukuro is so handsome he can't keep being on top without losing it first.

They don't care about each other.

They only care about Tsuna.

To prove this statement, Hibari visits Mukuro on a Saturday, and while his sharp, blunt words earn him a nod and the other's full agreement, Hibari finds himself, at the moment he should be leaving, unable to move his legs.

That day, he doesn't return to Namimori.

* * *

Finally, Tsuna is back in Japan.

The guardians are delighted and full of tears of joy. Tsuna himself is glad to be home, but also appears to have had a good time away. Most of his friends were there to greet him at the airport, and once he got settled at home, he wasted no time in rushing to see the two who didn't show up.

By the time he's reached Hibari's office, he is panting and exhausted and still dizzy from the flight, but also regretting his choice for practically running into Hibari's arms and sofa, where he usually finds himself pinned down onto.

However, Hibari barely registers his presence, let alone make a move to claim his fragile body. Repeated calls don't alert him, so he isn't unaware of what's barely capable of standing up from running. An hour goes by and Tsuna only sees the same sight he saw when he first showed up.

Somehow, he feels dumped.

Unknown to both males, Mukuro is watching, and laughing. What a surprise it must be, to realize that your once persistent lover no longer wants to take you as their own and make you wish this wasn't happening. Finally he has his freedom, and he no longer wants it. Finally they have Tsuna back home, yet they don't care. It must feel quite awkward.

At least for Tsuna.

"Kufufu."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a really old story, dating 30th March 2010. I decided I should upload it 'cause, I really want to know what people will think. Hope you all enjoy~


End file.
